Many common video systems include video cameras and video processing systems. Video control systems receive and process streams of video or images which are captured by video cameras. Many of these video systems process and store video in digital form. The video processing system may perform many different processes on the video including: storing, transferring, compressing, thinning, or various types of video analytics processes. The video system may also control the video cameras by sending pan, tilt, zoom, or other instructions to the video cameras.
Video systems are often used for surveillance, security, or other types of monitoring uses. In these applications, many video cameras may be used and these cameras may even be spread among multiple physical locations. A user in a single location may wish to view video from various locations by selecting from among the multiple video cameras. The user may wish to make the video camera selection based on information about where the camera is located or the scene the camera is covering. In some cases, a user may wish to view video from cameras in a particular sequence in order to follow the movement of a person or an object through an area.
Overview
A video system for video surveillance or video monitoring includes a video source, a video control system, and a video management system. The video management system is configured to receive configuration data and generate maps based on the configuration data, wherein at least one of the maps is associated with the video source. The video management system displays the map associated with the video source and displays a graphical symbol on the map which indicates the location of the video source. The video management system then receives a selection of the video source, receives information associated with the selected video source, and displays the received information.